1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cabinet of an electrical apparatus and an antenna apparatus, and in particular, a cabinet with excellent waterproof and airproof performance and an antenna apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
In an electrical apparatus such as an antenna apparatus, etc., a circuit substrate is accommodated inside a cabinet and a circuit substrate is supported inside the cabinet. As a cabinet, there is a cabinet where a base and a cover are set together, the base is provided in a plate-shape and the bottom of the cover is open to cover over the base so that the opening of the cover is closed by the base (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-102031).
In order to fix the cover to the base, a screw linking section is used. In other words, a female screw is formed on the inside face of the cover and a through hole is formed on the base to pass a shaft of a male screw through the through hole to screw the shaft to the female screw (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-102031).
A rubber pad member is used in order to enhance the waterproof and airproof performance of the cabinet (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-102031). In other words, the rubber pad member covers the outer peripheral section from the bottom face of the base and the base is fitted into the opening of the bottom of the cover with the pad member set to the base. The outer peripheral section of the pad member is nipped between the bottom edge section of the inner face of the cover and the outer peripheral of the base, and thus the airproof and waterproof performance of the cabinet is enhanced.
When the pad member is used, the waterproof and airproof performance of the screw hole is maintained by the pad member (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2005-102031). In other words, the shaft of the male screw is passed through the pad member and the base from the bottom up, and the head of the male screw is caught by the bottom face of the pad member and the shaft of the male screw is screwed to the female screw of the inner face of the cover. By tightening the male screw, the pad member and the base is pulled to the cover side and the pad member is nipped between the head of the male screw and the bottom face of the base to maintain the waterproof and airproof performance of the screw hole.
However, when the male screw is tightened, the head of the male screw is pushed to the pad member and the pad member is compressed around the screw hole. When the pad member deforms in this way, the force of the base being pulled toward the cover becomes weak. Therefore, the outer peripheral section of the pad member is hardly compressed, the gap between the bottom of the inner face of the cover and the outer peripheral section of the base is not filled and the airproof and waterproof performance of the portion is reduced.